Magna Blog
Magna Blog is a story by . Story Prologue 12,000 Years Ago... Stronian, three other Magnan Guards, and Kegar, an assassin King Kodian had hired to help with the mission, stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the village of Agua. The village looked relatively peaceful, villagers trading, putting goods on caravans, and talking. And their mission was to attack that village. Apparently, they were harboring fugitives who planned to attack and kill the king. The group had been watching them for hours, but they saw no sign of the villagers harboring the fugitives. When one of the Magnian Guards had told Kegar that, they were reduced to only four Magnian Guards. After that happened, Kegar explained that watching them Aguans wasn’t their mission, but attacking the Aguans was. And to know when, there was supposed to be a signal. But no one asked what the signal was. Then there was an explosion. It was so loud that the Magnian Guards had to cover their ears in fear of losing their hearing. “That’s the signal,” Kegar said, activating the thrusters he had on his back and arms. The Magnian Guards jumped off the cliff and landed on the roof of a building. Kegar and the Magnian Guards started destroying everything they could, while confused and scared Aguans ran around screaming. Kegar started blasting the screaming Aguans and the things they could use to hide fugitives (and also things they couldn’t use for that purpose). Stronian didn’t really kill any Aguans, but he did harm a few. While searching a little hut, he encountered a defenseless, child Aguain. Even though it went against every fiber of his being, Stronian said to the child, “I’m sorry,” and the child’s head fell down, while the screams echoed throughout the hut. Even if he was slowly ripped apart, piece by piece, or was subjected to some other kind of worse torture, the pain that those tortures would give to him would never be close to the amount of pain he felt at that very moment. Stronian left the hut, a knot gaining size in his gut every moment, and looked around for anything big enough to hide fugitives. All he saw was death and chaos. Dead Aguaians lay slain on the ground. The destroyed remains of homes and valuables lay scattered across the ground. Is this what we’ve been reduced to? thought Stronian. Savage barbarians who destroy lives and items on some wild rumor? Stronian didn’t know the answer to that, but did know that the world was a chaotic place; lands of confusion and destruction, where the only happiness that comes will always leave after a few seconds. Most of all, he was thinking about the child he had slain, the look in the child’s eyes, the fear, sorrow and pain that had danced across the child’s eyes. So engulfed was he in his thoughts that the voice of the captain of his group telling him that the fugitives were captured was a distant voice amidst all of the chaos. He almost didn’t hear it. Stronian got on the caravan, and saw the fugitives face-to-face for the first time. One was dead; the other near dead, but not. The living one’s armor was orange, red, and blue. “Who are you?” Stronian whispered so softly that he wasn’t very sure he even said it. The fugitive didn’t answer. Stronian repeated the question, a bit louder, but not too loud to be noticed. “Kaxius,” the fugitive whispered back to him. “I’m Stronian, Kaxius,” he replied. “Why did you do this to us?” Kaxius asked. “I…don’t know.” Stronian replied. “There’s got to be a way to change this, this barbaric way things are dealt with.” “You’re not the only one,” Stronian mumbled under his breath. And that was the day the Resistance was born. Chapter 1 Present Day... Kaxius, leader of the Resistance, raced through the streets of Main Magna, with a Magnan Officer tailing him. He was trying to get to the Resistance base, but with the Officer on his tail, he couldn’t go back there because the Officer would find the base’s location, and they would have an assault by King Kodian’s Magnian Officers on their hands. Instead, he would have to lead the Officer somewhere else and defeat the Officer there without worrying about being followed. So Kaxius drove into an alley, turned his vehicle, the SpydorX10, around, aimed his blaster at the Officer’s vehicle, and fired. The Officer’s vehicle exploded, but the Officer was still alive. As Kaxius drove away, the Officer fired a tracking device onto the SpydorX10 as it accelerated away, out of view. The Magnian Officer smiled. He pressed a button on his wristwatch-communicator and reported back to his base. “Officer 365982176 to base, send in backup to my coordinates. We’ve got a base to destroy.” ---- After the run from the officer, Kaxius felt it was safe to go to the Resistance base. After all, it wasn’t like the Officer could follow him on foot. The SpydorX10 led him to what looked like desert sand. He went past it, into the Resistance base. 11,000 years ago, he had formed the Resistance to stop the evil of King Kodian. The evil king was enslaving the poor, destroying homes, and murdering innocent lives, as he saw when he was captured by the Magnian Guards at the Aguan village with the supposed leader of the Resistance, except his supposed predecessor was killed in the destruction. His thoughts of the past were interrupted by all the sounds of Resistance members working on different tasks. Kaxius got out of the SpydorX10, and went to one of his generals, Stronian. Stronian was actually supposed to be spying on Resistance plans and sending the information back to Kodian’s army. But, 11,000 years ago, he decided he wanted to quit being a Magnan Officer and wanted to join the Resistance. Except he couldn’t quit the Magnian Officers, because Kodian feared that they would join the Resistance and give the information they learned to them. So he worked his way up the ranks until he was allowed to infiltrate the Resistance. He eventually became a trusted member of the Resistance after he showed that he could be trusted not to give the information he learned on Resistance plans to Kodian’s army. He also became a good friend of Kaxius during his time working with the Resistance. “So, what happened, Kaxius?” Stronian asked. "Oh, just defeating a Magnan Officer, getting back to the base, the usual,” Kaxius answered. Just when Stronian was about to continue the conversation, the viewing monitor flashed to life. It was telling the news from Kodian’s end, but Kaxius said, “It’s always helpful to know the story from the enemy’s view.” And then the news started. “And in the news today, King Kodian is going to start an assault on the Resistance base today. He said that he got the location from the Resistance leader, and a Magnian Officer Infiltrator. And in other news-” BAM! BAM! BAM! BOOM! The Magnian Officers stormed into the Resistance base, trying to destroy it and apprehend the members, while most of the members were either fighting against Officers or trying to get Kaxius and Stronian. “COME ON!” Kaxius shouted to Stronian as he got into the SpydorX10. As he was starting to drive away, Stronian jumped onto it and held on as they drove farther away, the Resistance base becoming nothing more than a dot in the distance. At the Resistance base, the members were captured, and the base was destroyed as the Officers prepared to interrogate the Resistance members. The Resistance members who were still conscious swore vengeance on Kaxius and Stronian. And while Kaxius and Stronian were wanted fugitives, Kodian’s scheme was falling into place. Interlude 1 11,000 Years Ago… Stronian finally decided he had enough of the Magnian Guards. They were ruthless, murdering, and destructive, and he just didn’t want to be part of it anymore. But, the only problem with that was that once a being became a Magnian Guard, they stayed a Magnian Guard. The reason for that was King Kodian feared that there would be rebellion to his rule, because just recently, there’d been rumors of a ‘resistance’ circulating around. So, Stronian hatched an idea. He would ask Kodian for spying work, and in doing so work with the rumored ‘resistance’. But first, Stronian had to check on the captured fugitive. In capturing the fugitive whose name was Kaxius, a whole Aguain village was destroyed. Once he opened the doors, he saw a sight that would erase any hopes of spy work from him. Kaxius was gone. This is just great, he thought. Now I have to go and search for Kaxius. And even worse, if Kodian hears about hears about this, I’m dead, literally! All right, stay calm. Look for clues that could explain his escape, and then capture him. As Stronian looked around the room for clues, he noticed something very peculiar. The window was open. Stronian looked out only to find footprints. Kaxius’ footprints. And they made a trail. This is going to be easy, he thought. After all, there’s a trail I can follow. ''Stronian went out of the prison chamber, and passed the door to the throne of the king. He heard words like ‘Citrix’ or ‘control’ murmured. He left the building, and followed the trail. The trail led him to a dead end. There was only desert sand for miles around. Or, was there? Stronian walked past where the footprints stopped, and hit something. And when he hit it for that one second, he saw the appearance falter, and saw metal. He felt around for a door, found one, and opened it. And what happened he couldn’t believe. “Welcome to the Resistance, Stronian,” Kaxius said. “I hope you enjoy your stay.” “The Resistance is real,” Stronian gasped. “Yep, and you’re going to help it take off, Stronian.” Kaxius smiled. “After all, you do want to do that, right?” n n n n n 2 Present Day… “So, Kaxius, where are we going?” Stronian asked. “Away from Main Magna,” Kaxius answered. “And, I know I didn’t give the whereabouts of our base, but I’m not so sure about you. Did ''you give the whereabouts of our base to the Magnian Officers?” “No! And besides, I have no reason to do that! But, look, we’re approaching a city, or, actually cities.” Stronian declared. Two huge cities were towering above them, one a paradise the other almost ruins. “Well, we’re approaching the cities of Skonopia and Iceopia.” Stronian said. “Huh?” Kaxius asked, confused. So, Stronian told the story of the two cities. “It all started out many centuries ago, when Iceopia and Skonopia weren’t so …rivaled against each other. But, they didn’t have much food or many resources. So, they just sent two warriors out to fight for what little they had. But, in one fight, the two warriors they sent out disappeared under mysterious circumstances. So, the Skonopians blamed the Iceopians, and the Iceopians blamed the Skonopians. And soon it escalated from blaming to violence, and violence to war. Ever since then, the two villages were at war. And they still are.” Stroian explained. “Well,” Kaxius started. “Maybe we should go to Iceopia, the paradise looking one, I think. It looks a bit more…safer.” n n n n n The Iceopian leader, Garon, gazed out of the ice-white gates that were the entrance to the Iceopian City. Garon knew that he was no longer needed, now that King Kodian ruled Main Magna. That spread over to Iceopia and Skonopia, too. Now that the king of Magna was more focused on warring against his city, Garon knew there was no place in the city for someone like him, someone who tried to negotiate with peace instead of use violence to win battles. As he was starting to leave, he saw a red gleam in the distance. Soon, it became red and gray, then red, blue, and gray, until finally it became clear it was a being in gray armor holding on to a red and blue vehicle driven by a red and blue armored driver. The driver pulled up his vehicle by the gleaming gates. “So, who are you?” the driver asked. Garon paused for a moment wondering if he should give his name out to the two strangers, after all, they could be Skonopian spies. But they didn’t look like spies. Skonopian spies usually didn’t look like Skonopians, but Iceopians. The red and blue armored being didn’t look like a Skonpian or Iceopian, and the gray armored one looked like a Skonopian. And, they more looked like weary travelers looking for refuge than Skonopian spies. “Garon,” he finally managed to say. “And who are you?” “Kaxius,” the driver answered. “And behind me is Stronian.” He said, indicating Garon’s gaze to Stronian. Kaxius and Stronian. The words bounced around inside his head, sounding so familiar, but yet, so unfamiliar. He searched his mind until he found a resemblance. “Aren’t you the ones who gave the whereabouts of your base to the Magnian Officers?” Garon asked. “No, we aren’t. And anyway, how do you know they even gave away the whereabouts? The news isn’t always right, you know.” Kaxius answered. “You make some sense, Kaxius. Out of curiosity, have you heard of Skonopia or Iceopia?” Garon asked. Kaxius laughed. “I just learned about it a few minutes ago.” “Well, you both seem pretty trustworthy. How about you both come with me to the council building?” Garon told them. “Where is it, exactly?” Kaxius asked. “Just follow me,” Garon said. Maybe he should stay, after all. n n n n n As Garon led Kaxius and Strnoian, Kaxius quietly asked Stronian, “He barely even knows us, so why is he leading us to the council?” Stronian thought for a second before finally saying, “Maybe it’s a trap, he thinks we’re Skonopian spies, and he’ll lead us to the council where they’ll capture and inprison us. Or, he says he’s leading us to the council, but leads us to a prison, and traps us there.” “We’re here,” Garon told Kaxius and Stronian. They were standing in front of a huge, needle-like building with floating circles on the top. Garon led them through the building, past Iceopians hard at work on various tasks, to a huge, silver room. It had the shape of a sphere, except it had a flat top and bottom. At the far side of the room, three beings were facing a hologram, and talking amongst themselves. One of them looked back to find Garon, Kaxius, and Stronian. The being gasped and asked, “Garon, what are you still doing here? And who are those two beings by your side?” “Temok, these are the two beings I recommend to join the council.” INTERLUDE 2 10,000 Years Ago… Stronian and Kaxius were working together on plotting to overthrow Kodian. Stronian had explained his dilemma to Kaxius 1,000 years ago, and Kaxius ‘surrendered’ to Stronian, and he got the spying position. At first, Stronian wasn’t very supportive of overthrowing Kodian. But eventually, he got around to it. Stronian barely gave any real information, but if he did, he let Kaxius know, and their plans were changed. But one day, when Stronian went back to report the fake information back to Kodian, things changed. Stronian entered Kodian’s throne room to report, but before he could get a chance to speak, Kodian said, “Stronian, I have something to show you. Follow me.” Kodian got off of his throne, and Stronian had no choice but to follow him. Kodian led Stronian to a room with a very wide tube in the middle with a green liquid in it. “Stronian, this is the Citrix. It will allow me to take control of the people who oppose me.” Kodian face made a twisted smile that seemed so hideous; it made Stronian wanted to run away from Magna. But Stronian kept a face of calm even as Kodian sneered, “Just like you, traitor.” “I’m not a traitor!” Stronian replied. “Sure you are. All the information you gave me was fake, and you were just coming here to give me some more fake information, weren’t you?” “No, I wasn’t. I was coming back here to give you real information, actually.” “How come I don’t believe you?” Stronian couldn’t answer that question. Or, at answer it and still be alive. So he was trapped.